Faunus
FaunusYouTube Closed Captions are a race of humanoid people in the world of RWBY. Background Faunus are similar to humans except for the fact that they share certain traits with animals. Some, such as Blake Belladonna and Velvet Scarlatina, have been shown to have animal ears, similar to those of a cat or rabbit, these Faunus also appear to have a set of human ears. Meanwhile, some Faunus have prehensile tails, such as Sun Wukong. It has also been stated that most Faunus have remarkable night vision, a trait that they use to great effect in combat. Faunus have had at least one major conflict with humans in recent history. In particular, the Faunus War was an attempt by Faunus to gain rights through violence. The war is said to have stemmed chiefly from humans' attempts to confine the Faunus to an area of Vytal known as Menagerie. Given that Faunus are seen living amongst humans in the present day, it can be discerned that the Faunus were at least successful in preventing this confinement. , a Faunus being bullied due to her heritage.]] In spite of any gains they made during the war, in the present, Faunus tend to be treated as animals or second-class citizens by some humans, and are shown as still trying to gain equality. This discrimination is exemplified by Cardin tormenting Velvet. Children are allowed to attend at least some schools with people of other races, but may be at risk from bullying from their non-Faunus peers. Faunus thus still seem to suffer from racism and discrimination in the present day. Professor Oobleck attributes the continuing racial tensions between humans and the Faunus as being a result of the discrimination they have faced as well as the cause of continuing conflicts in the present. A group of Faunus known as the White Fang have been in bloody conflict with the Schnee Dust Company for the past three generations of the company's leadership. Because of this conflict, Weiss Schnee holds a great deal of animosity towards the Faunus in general. Weiss also claims that White Fang's objective is the eradication of mankind, but this may be an exaggeration. RWBY Season 1 Ruby Rose Lisa Lavender presents a news report on the Faunus Civil Rights Protest. She says that a protest by a group of Faunus was disrupted by a group known as the White Fang, an organization previously known as being peaceful, which turned the protest violent. Jaunedice During a meal in Beacon Academy's cafeteria, Cardin Winchester and the rest of Team CRDL picks on Velvet Scarlatina, a female Faunus with rabbit ears. Cardin pulls on them mercilessly as she begs him to stop. Yang comments that it must be hard being a Faunus. Velvet is the first character to be confirmed a Faunus. Jaunedice, Pt.2 Dr. Oobleck gives a lecture on the history of The Faunus War. His lecture reveals a great deal of Faunus history, including their relationship with humans and the conflicts that arose from their inability to co-exist peacefully. During the lecture, he asks if any Faunus have experienced discrimination, to which several students, including Velvet, respond in the affirmative. The Stray Team RWBY encounters a monkey-based Faunus, Sun Wukong, escaping the police, who are trying to apprehend him for being a stowaway. Later, Blake Belladonna accidentally implies to her team that she is also a Faunus, and, after running away, reveals her cat ears beneath her ribbon. Notable Faunus *Blake Belladonna - Cat-based *Velvet Scarlatina - Rabbit-based *Sun Wukong - Monkey-based References Category:Terminology Category:Faunus